shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
SotB VI: The Price is Might
As the Galactic Civil War rages on, the Empire is forced to loosen its grip beyond the Core. With illicit trading on the rise, sometimes strange and wondrous artifacts change hands without anyone realizing their true value. When the Broker learns of a relic from a bygone age hitting the black market, agents are quickly dispatched. The odds of securing it are slim, for few things of monetary worth escape the notice of the Hutts… Agents Session 1 * Balken Oppen * Bo Tevv * Chim Chim * Durin Boge * R4-A27 * Shorbecca Session 2 Session 2 Recording * Doxel "Dox" Ovo * Effyz Yivv * Erdogan Cael * Hank * Jasper Sunflare * Jokan Benn * Koriss * Tortie Salk VR Session VR Session Recording * Fai Mei * Hawk * Kii'Vera * Nin'pei * Nogg Nubo * Saber Scintel * Zeevo the Hutt Mission Report Summary by Cail Pre-Recording events: At some point the group deal with Dox's obligation, managing to get information from Shabis Shanar, as well. Former Jedi Youngling (Hank?) pulled out a lightsaber in broad daylight in the middle of Srilur. A Rebel Agent (Jokan?) recruited someone. A party member split off from the group and found Biels Brown, the contact with the 12-face Topaz. Unfortunately, Biels Brown had passed away. In Media Res: The party begins the recording ambushed in the middle of a warehouse that is being targeted with planetary scale laser fire. Koriss falls through a hole in the floor. Dox falls hard to the floor. A chunk of the ceiling falls on Koriss and is knocked unconscious. Hank is clipped by a laser and suffers a critical minor nick. After the fire stops, they see a YT-2400 escaping atmosphere, but are unable to identify it. Tortie seached the body of Biels Brown, and the party debated what to do with it. N1M3 managed to get the heading and signature of the escaping ship, although he was unable to identify it. The party is able to recover significantly on the trip from Srilur to Nar Shadaa. Soon after they arrive on Nar Shadaa, they are stopped by Eskra the Hutt, flanked by Klatoonian guards. She asks 25,000 credits for a visitor's pass. The Hank and Tortie bluff that they are on business for Borga the Hutt, and Eskra and her guards flee. The party proceeds to Borga's residence. Tortie talks to Borga's guards and finds out that Borga is not at home. Effyz intimidates the guard with some help and finds the location of Borga's treasury, where the Hutt is holding a party. The party is ambushed by Rodians and other thugs on their way to the treasure vault. One of the Trandoshans manages to hit Tortie. A Sullustan hits Hank with a disruptor pistol, crippling his arm. Koriss rallied the beleagured party, saying "We're not gonna let some nerf-herders take us down! At them!" Jokan shoots the Sullustan, Tulow, knocking him prone and screaming. Dox moves to protect Koriss and fires another shot at the falling Tulow. Tortie healed himself with a stimpack and shoots the Sullustan, running out of ammo. Hank draws his lightsaber and cripples the Sullustan's hand in turn. The firefight is interrupted by Borga the Hutt and his mercenaries, who surround and disarm the party and the Yiyar Clan. Borga takes them to his treasure vault, heals them and the Yiyar clan, and subjects them all to a Price is Right-style game show. The first item is an illegal databreaker. The party successfully estimates that the databreaker's price is lower than the Yiyar clan's estimate. The second is silksteel armored clothing, the party once again succeeds. The third item is a pulsar energy shield, which is won by the Yiyar clan. The party wins the Gearhead Engineering Bay. Finally, the party successfully appraises the 12-faced Topaz as priceless. They collect their prizes and return to the Broker. SotB 006